Fifteen
by Zanessafan4eva14
Summary: Based on the song fifteen by Taylor Swift. Song-fic


**Ok so the italics are Gabriella's flashbacks**

* * *

**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way**

Troy Bolton is the East High basketball teams captain, thats great for everyone right? Mmmm i guess

You might be wondering who i am, we'll i'm Gabriella Ashley Montez, sixteen years of age. Long curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I'm half filipino. When i was fifteen Troy Bolton told me he loved me and i was so stupid. You wanna know why? I belived him.

I walked upto my friends containing Sharpay Ashley Evans, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Charlotte Nealson, Miley Hope Cyrus, Demi Scarlott Lovato and Selena Louise Gomez. "Hey"

"Hi...uhhh bye" Sharpay replied, and with that they all walked off.

They left me there, they don't care about me anymore, they're popular and i'm not, i've been kicked off the cheer team, everybodt hates me. I have no friends. What have i done? Wait i aint done anything. Why are they being like this? I looked around the hall was bare i was ten minutes lete for homeroom. I ran down the hall and finally found Ms Darbus' room."Sorry i'm late"

"Miss Montez, it's not like you to be late, detention!"

**It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"**

I walked out of homeroom, everyone was staring at me. I ran down the hall and to my locker when a senior walked upto me "Get outta my way you nobody, you know you're just as annoying as the rest of 'em"

'Ok that wasn't what i wanted to hear, i guess no one will ever say it to me' i thought

"You gonna say anything?" he asked angrilly

I shook my head

"Get outta my way then!"

I walked off, upset. I diddn't know what to do. Should i go and talk to my old friends? I sighed and carried on down the hallway.

**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen**

I can't belive i belived him, Troy Bolton, East High's basketball player. On _and_ off the courts.

Look i'll show you how it went

_I was walking down the path of the park when i suddenly bumped into Troy. "Oh sorry"_

_"Na its ok, i wasn't looking where i was going anyways" He replied _

_"Oh well umm...cya"_

_"Wait!"_

_"What?"_

_"You know, you're really pretty"_

_"And..."_

_"I've fallen for you, i love you Gabriella Montez"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"I love you to!"_

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" _

_"Yeah!"_

_A week later i was walking down the corridor when i saw Troy kissing a girl "Troy?"_

_"Oh hey" He said_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"What do you mean?I'm kissing my girfriend"_

_"I thought i'm you're girlfriend"_

_"As if i date you"_

I was so stupid, how could i fall for that?

**You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can**

I walked into English and sat down next to a red head. She was about the same hight as me, maybe a little taller, she had green eyes "Hi" she greeted

"Hey, I'm Gabriella" i replied

"I'm Abigail"

We became really good friends, we looked over at Sharpay's table at lunch her and the other girls were acting really cool, or atleast trying to. We laughed. Me and Abigail are now best friends, we tall eachother anything.

_Later i bumped into Matt. He's the soccor captain, but i still get on with him. **(A/N Played by Jesse McCartney) (Italics are Gabriella'a flashbacks)**_

_"Heya Gab" he hugged me_

_"Hey Mattie" i replied after we let go._

_"So umm i was wondering if you wanna go to the movies on friday?"_

_"Yeah sure, what time?"_

_"Umm around six i'll come and pick you up"_

_"Ok i'll cya then"_

_"Yeah cya" he gave me another quick hug then walked off._

_'Eeep i'm going out with Matt!" I thought_

**And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends**

_It was now Friday, i walked to the front door after hearing the door bell ring and answered it to Matt "Hey you ready to go?" he asked_

_"Yeah, just lat me grab my things" i walked into the lounge and grabbed my jacket and cell._

_I walked back outside to fine Matt standing out side his Mercedes benz "Wow"_

_"Yeah, hop in" he held the door open for me and i sat inside._

_After the movie we decided to go to the beach, when we got back to mine i said "You know, tonights been really fun"_

_"Yeah, we'll have to do it again" he agreed_

_"So i'll cya on Monday?"_

_"Yeah cya" he kissed my cheek and got into his car. I watched him drive off intot the distence._

_I walked into the house to fine my mom still awake "How was it?"_

_"I was great, i'm gonna head to bed, night"_

_"Ok, night hunni"_

**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen**

_"Hey Gab" Matt greeted _

_"Oh umm hey"_

_"Whats up?"_

_"I'm breaking up with you?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I just can't have a relisionship right now, sorry"_

Matt was my first kiss, i don't think he should have been. Troy's changed over the year, he's alot nicer now and i think i've fallen for him. I dont know what to do...

**When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now**

**Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried**

Me and Troy are dating now, we're both happy. I know i've made the right decision. I just feel sorry for Abigail she really loved David but he soon changed his mind and dumped her, she's never been the same since. Poor thing.

When i found out that David had dumped her we both cried, i'm not quite sure why i did. But i did. We ate as much ice cream as we could and watched the notebook, a walk to remember, breakfast at Tiffany's, the devil weras prade and the holiday.

Abi seems alright now, she never talks about it.

Ok now Troy's in the room, looking at me as if i'm mad "What?" i questioned

"I love you"

I giggled "love you to Wildcat"

**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen**

**Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors**

I looked around, i'm glad i have all my friends back and i'm glad i still have Abi to. I guess things did turn out better.

* * *

**Ok hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE Review. Tap that little green button **_Review this Story/Chapter_

**Luv you all**

**Chloe xxx**

**Ps: Please review! Lool**


End file.
